heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice
Justice, also known as Caroline Ceru, and sometimes called Number 63, is a contestant in one of Legion's Races to Freedom. The younger sister of Klain Ceru, she was chosen for the hellish death race to see if she would fare as well as her brother. Physical Appearance Justice is a tall, but petite girl of twenty-two years of age. Her pale complexion is stained with dirt and ash, but her blue eyes shine brilliantly, and her ponytailed black hair is full and smooth. Her attire of choice is a tee shirt and jogging pants of a dark gray color, but most notable are the white gauntlets that cover her arms up to her shoulders. These heavy implements have small trimmings that glow different colors, and seem only right and natural when clenched into fists. Weapons/Abilities Justice's only weapon is her Special Biotarium, the Fist of Justice. A pair of glorified power gauntlets, a single punch from them can crunch right through stone and even steel. When properly motivated, the weapons can even form small earthquakes when she strikes the ground with them. Since she couldn't afford to lose this temporary weapon, she grafted them into her skin, which allowed her permanent access to a powerful weapon, but also caused...other complications...to arise. Personality Justice is more of a pragmatist than her idealistic brother; she knows it takes an army to stage a rebellion, and would be more than happy to rally that army and lead it into battle. She believes that their uniting feature is a deep-seated and intense, but latent desire for freedom—in her case, one that has almost completely consumed her. She so desparately wants to be free, and create a world where everyone can be free. In battle and other moments of high tension, however, she is known to lose sight of her pure objective, becoming vicious, even sadistic, towards her foes. Backstory No one was ever happy under Legion's iron-fisted reign of Area 193; the entire population ranged from despairing to angered to emotionally void. Justice, originally known as Caroline Ceru, was born into a family that fell under the "angered" category; she, and her brother, Klain Ceru, before her, would be taught in the way of civil disobedience. She learned that everyone in Area 193 was the same because they all had the desire to be free, using this knowledge, she was able to make a few friends amongst the civilians, and spent a lot of her time practicing her abilities of speech and persuasion. When her brother was chosen for the Race to Freedom, however, Caroline retreated into many sleepless nights with him, helping him design his Biotarium equipment. Her desire to "fly from this place" was what inspired the presence of the jetpack in his design. She sent him off with such hope, knowing in her heart that he would be able to win—imagine her disappointment when a well-placed bullet landed him in second instead. The conversation he had with her—saying he would return with an army, crush Legion, and bring back "Liberty and Justice for all"—never left her heart and mind. It was then that she took up the Justice moniker, as Klain did Liberty, and she continued to practice and learn, imagining that once Legion was gone, she could become Area 193's first president. What she did not anticipate was that she could also be chosen for the Race to Freedom. Justice didn't have the skill set for a death race; she would never survive! Distraught, Justice spent her days before the race indoors, refusing to eat, sleep, or even work (A dangerous thing to do under Legion's rule). The day before, she was in Liberty's room, looking to his old things and saying goodbye to him in a way, until she opened his closet and saw a box with her name on it. It contained a note from his brother, indicating that the metal inside was a Special Biotarium he had built with her in mind, and to use it wisely. As she touched it, it leaped upon her arms, taking the form of two brilliant gauntlets. She couldn't lose this. It was the only chance she had. Without stopping or thinking, she frantically grafted the gauntlets into her skin, and her and the Biotarium became one. The procedure left her with a powerful weapon, but its power was now directly linked to her emotion—and it also left her more emotionally unstable, something she had always had a good grip on before. Bent, but not broken, Justice, or #63, was now more determined than ever. She would win the race, and she would follow her brother out! Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Justice, along with Liberty, began as a simple pair of characters with no place; a pair of siblings struggling to undo a great evil tyrant. However, when I heard that Race to Freedom featured a tyrant, it seemed only natural that this would be where they would go. It was quickly decided that Liberty would be the older brother who escaped the clutches of Legion and was trying to raise a revolution to destroy him from the outside in; and Justice would be the younger sister, who was likewise trying to follow her brother out of the country in the race to freedom. Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army